


Martedì — 16 Aprile 2019 — ore 19:17

by bisexualeliasantini



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bisexual Elia Santini, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualeliasantini/pseuds/bisexualeliasantini
Summary: Eva smiles, looking first to Eleonora before approaching the bed, taking a seat next to Filippo.— You don’t know? — She asks.— Know what?— Something happened on Friday





	Martedì — 16 Aprile 2019 — ore 19:17

**Author's Note:**

> I guess if skam italia doesn't give us content we will make it!
> 
> This is some kind of shitty birthday present for shadeandadidas, hope you don't hate it that much haha
> 
> Also thanks to dearvaltersen for checking this out for me, love you girl <3

—  **Are you sure that you don't like it?** — Eleonora nods, making Eva smile —  **Then I want to try it**

—  **You just did Eva!**

—  **I know! But not with the red shoes! I’m sure I will like it more with those… Come on!**

 

Eleonora and Eva's voices could be heard from any corner of the house --  in fact it was the only noise that greeted Filippo the moment he reached home. After eating out with some friends from uni and deliberately dragging out the evening with a few beers, Filippo returned home to his chores. 

 

Dropping his backpack carelessly and stepping into the room without calling out to his sister, he found Eva trying on a white blouse and a black pencil skirt that still had the price tag on. 

 

—  **That must be what they call the heterosexual dream** — Filippo made his presence known, making Eleonora do a small leap in surprise.

—  **When are you going to learn to knock before coming in?** — She scolded him, making him roll his eyes. 

—  **Don’t get crazy, it’s not like I’m seeing something that I like**

—  **I don’t care Filo! Knock!** — Filippo moved his hand, casually dismissing Eleonora's words, this time he finally entered the room.

—  **What are you two doing anyway?**

—  **We went shopping after school, we have an Easter party** — Eva explained while looking at herself at the mirror.

—  **First of all,** **_rude_ ** **! How could you not invite me to your Easter party? Second of all… No, Eva. I know my sister has that “** **_I have to dress like an old lady complex_ ** **” but you don’t, what’s that black and white outfit? Change that blouse, put some colour on! The skirt is cute though**

 

Filippo walked towards Eleonora’s bed and lay down on his side, watching Eva look for another blouse while showing him one she removed from the inside of a paper bag. 

 

Filippo didn't have any special plans for Easter: some friends had proposed an outing to Milan, but Filippo had spent his last savings on overpriced sushi - which wasn’t even that good at the end - so surely it would end up being really boring. Trying to get an invitation to that "Easter party" was way better than staying at home and waiting for a better option. 

 

—  **So? What can you tell me about that Easter party?**

**— That you are not coming** — Eleonora answered quickly. 

—  **Come on! Don’t be boring! Also if you don’t invite me I just have to ask Marti, he sure will**

—  **You can try, but the boys are not coming**

—  **Yeah, it’s a party with some older hot guys** — Said Eva while changing her shoes.

—  **Are you really not going to invite me to a party with hot guys? You two are mean** — Filippo snorted, this time he lay on his back and stretched out his limbs, frowning suddenly —  **But wait, if the guys are not going to the party then how is the whole Elia and Silvia thing going to happen? Did the plan die or… because I can talk with Elia, you know, warm things up… I’m good at that!**

 

Eva smiles, looking first to Eleonora before approaching the bed, taking a seat next to Filippo.

 

—  **You don’t know?** — She asks.

—  **Know what?**

—  **Something happened on Friday**

 

Although Filippo would never admit to it, in that moment, he felt a pinch of jealousy in the stomach. It was strange, because at the time Filippo had participated delightedly in the " _ we are going to matchmake Elia with Silvia so she can forget Edoardo _ " plan. Now, he hated the plan and found impossible to not want to know everything about it.

 

Filippo wasn't sure when things had changed -- was it during that whole night he had been searching for Elia’s profile on Instagram without much luck, or when he checked him out at the bar? As much as he wanted to pretend like it wasn't like that, he knew to himself that Elia was all over his thoughts lately.

 

“ _ It’s just because he is hot _ ” Filippo tells to himself “ _ Just because he is hot _ ”. 

 

— **Come on!** **What are you two hiding from me? Tell uncle Filippo all the gossip**

— **Last Friday we went out with the boys, we had talked with Martino before about the plan so it was the perfect opportunity to make Elia and Silvia a thing. So we arrived there, took some drinks... Fede was like super crazy with the barman,** ** _but he was super hot for real_** — Eva laughs — **And the boys appear, first came Marti and Nico, so we decided to all go and take a seat leaving Silvia alone so... You know Elia can sit with her and be more intimate, you know? Well! Elia arrived, right? He went directly to Silvia, and I was all like** ** _it’s happening!_** **And he asks her if he could take a seat… Well, we thought he was asking that**

—  **Elia took the drink and left Silvia alone** — Eleonora summarised the events succinctly.

—  **Apparently the boys told him about the plan and he said he wasn’t interested, that… He doesn’t want anything serious? Or something like that, whatever, the thing is that suddenly Luca appears… Luca is the blonde short one, you know which one? He started to talk about weird things, it was crazy! Silvia’s face, oh my god you should have seen her** — Once again Eva laughs, clearly having the time of her life recalling last Friday’s events —  **We even had to rescue her**

—  **So the plan with Elia…**

—  **Dead, completely** — Eva answers, lifting her shoulders. 

 

Filippo tightened his lips, trying to hide the smile that fought to appear on his lips after hearing such news. Again a feeling, strong and intense, rose in him, but this time it was pleasant, as pleasant as the best chocolate in the world. 

 

“ _ Just because he is hot _ ” he repeats to himself.

 

When Eva asks Eleonora about some earrings, Filippo gets out of the conversation, he rolls over, lying on his back, and takes out his phone from his pocket. Filippo has done those same steps several times: unlock the phone, open the Instagram app, and type " _ Elia _ " on the search bar, and each one of those times the result has been the same. No search results. 

 

He snorts, typing this time " _ Martino Rametta _ ", just to look at his following once more, in case the universe decides to help him this time and by some miracle, his  _ Rose  _ was now following more than three persons. Tough luck.

 

_ 3 following _ . Filippo was starting to hate number three.

 

Suddenly Filippo felt something touching his leg, as he looked away from the phone he found his sister's inquisitive look. She always had this look on her face.  _ What? _ he mouths the word silently, frowning.  _ No _ , she mouths back, shaking his head slowly, as if to prove her point.

 

Filippo stands up, sighing, leaving the room without saying anything. He understands what Eleonora wants to tell him - of course he knows, but that doesn’t mean he liked hearing it.

 

While walking to his room Filippo sends a text to his best friend Martina.

 

**Filippo (19:37):** What happens to this generation that doesn't know how to use instagram?

**Martina (19:39):** Who are you trying to stalk now?

**Filippo (19:39):** I'm going to the rooftop to smoke

Call me in five minutes and I’ll explain you

My sister is here all nosy 🙃

**Martina (19:40):** I’ll pretend I believe Eleonora cares about your love life

**Filippo (19:40): 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕**

**Filippo (19:40):** Anywaaaaaay… 

Do you remember when you lost the telephone number of that hot girl from the uni party?

We need to do a search like that

**Martina (19:42):** Oh boy

You really must like that guy 

 

Maybe he did.


End file.
